kinkowpoliticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Julianne Oliver
Julianne Oliver, nee Moore, is a Kinkow politician, stateswoman, and author, who served as the Senator of Crain, from 1486 to 1550, and First Lady of The Free Democratic Republic Of Kinkow, from 1494 to 1502. To date, Julianne Oliver is the longest-serving Kinkow Senator in history, serving for sixty-four years and winning sixteen elections. A member of the Free Party, Moore was first elected at age 28, becoming the youngest elected Kinkow senator in history. When she left the Senate, in 1550, she was also the oldest Kinkow senator in history. After the election of her husband, Clifford Oliver, to the presidency in 1494, Oliver became First Lady of the Free Democratic Republic of Kinkow; the first person to hold the position of First Lady while serving in public office. Raised in the Oakpark neighborhood of High Rossferry, Oliver was raised in a working-class family and attended the University of High Rossferry. Originally a civil rights lawyer, she was elected to the Kinkow Senate in 1486, after winning one of the closest Senate elections in Kinkow history. She would go on to win reelection to the Senate fifteen times, the most election wins of any public office holder in Kinkow history. Upon being elected to the Senate, Oliver was only the eighteenth female senator in the history of the Senate. During her first year in office, Oliver became an outspoken critic of the Rice Administration and the treatment of women in the Kinkow Congress. On the 16th October 1486, Oliver gave an impassioned speech in the Senate floor, expressing the importance of female representation in Congress; the speech received instant praise and is to date the most viewed Senate speech in history. On the 1st April 1487, Oliver became a founding member of the Senate Women's Luncheon, a Senate tradition that still exists today. In 1495, Oliver founded the Senate Select Committee on Women and Equalities, of which she held the position of chairwoman until 1501. From 1502 until 1512, Oliver non-consecutively served as Chairwoman and Ranking Member of the Senate Foreign Affairs Committee; the first woman to hold the position. From 1512 until 1530, Oliver served as Chairwoman of the Senate Judiciary Committee; the second longest continuous term of any chair of the committee. After the 1530 Senate Elections, she was elected Majority Whip of the Senate, a position that she served in until 1538. Following the 1538 Senate Elections, Oliver was intended to become the Free Party Leader in the Senate. However, after the unexpected Freerian defeat in the elections and the death of First Senator Joseph Raney, Oliver became the most senior senator in the Senate and assumed the position of Second Senator. After the Free Party regained control of the Senate in 1544, Oliver became First Senator, the first female to hold the position, and served in the post until her retirement at the 1550 Senate Elections. After sixteen terms in the Senate, on February 16th, 1549, Oliver announced that she would not seek reelection to a seventeenth term. On January 15th, 1550, Oliver succeeded by Freerian congresswoman, Doris J. Holland.